


His Alpha

by JustDaeDreaming



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alpha Bang Yongguk, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Clubbing, F/M, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDaeDreaming/pseuds/JustDaeDreaming





	His Alpha

Your friends all but broke into your apartment and dragged you out to the club. Never mind that you were still in your pajamas and had no clubbing clothes. They still dragged you outside and threw you in the back seat of their car. A plastic bag filled with clothes was tossed in your face and a pair of strappy heels was placed on your lap.  
"Get changed, we're gonna get you to loosen up tonight and have some fun!"  
The cars tires squealed as they pulled off. As you hurried to get changed in the cramped back seat, you realized that you were headed into the shadier parts of downtown. You managed to get your hair under control when the car pulled in front of an old, decrepit building. Strobe lights and a thumping bass streamed out the front door.  
Your friends stare down the burly bouncer for a solid minute before he glances over his "list" and lets you all in. The four of you file into the cramped club and wade into the swarm of swaying bodies. You decided to have some fun while you were here and danced until your feet hurt. All the while being vaguely aware someone was watching you.  
After about an hour you threw in the towel and made your way to the bar your friends trailing behind you.  
"That guy upstairs has been watching you all night, I think he likes you" she giggles in your ear.  
You look up to the second floor and you see a several breathtakingly attractive men dancing with equally beautiful women. However there was one who sat off to the side and his gaze was trained on you. His gaze was so intense and seemed to go right through you.  
"I don't know if you heard but there's a rumour that they're all werewolves and they own this place" she laughs again this time more incredulous. A light shiver runs through you. *Werewolves? Hmm~ lets see about that.*  
Normally you weren't one to court danger, but something felt different about tonight. So you decided to try your luck, you look back at the handsome stranger and gave him a sly smirk before making your way back onto the dance floor.  
"Where are you going?" your friend asked you.  
"We came out to have fun right? That's what I'm gonna do!" you yell back to her. You feel the strangers eyes on you as you sway your hips on the dance floor. Random guys dance with you but never for long as you make your way around the dance floor. A pair of hands settle on your hips and a voice purrs in your ear.  
"You know I've had my eye on you all night, right?" you turn around to face the handsome stranger from earlier. He introduces himself as one of the owners of the club. His loosely curled hair was messily pushed back to reveal his beautiful brown eyes.  
"Oh? I hadn't noticed~" you lie. He wraps his arms around your waist pulling you close to him. He chuckles, picking up on your lie.  
"I'm not really a crowd person, so let's go back upstairs where there's a little more privacy?" you nod and he leads you upstairs. Shooting a quick glance to your friends, they excitedly nod their approval.  
"Oh? Whats this?! Our great leader Bang finally found someone that suits his fancy?" a boisterous voice shouted as soon as you walked up stairs. Those within earshot exploded with laughter.  
"Careful Himchan, she might bite your head off, she looks feisty~." the quip comes from another attractive man with thick lips and a melodic voice.  
"You might be right about that Dae!" the one named Himchan shoots back.  
Yongguk leads you around the corner of a long hallway and stops in front of the very last door that is adorned with a brand of a wolf's profile. You bite your lip in a mix of excitement and nervousness.  
Stepping inside the room, you feel a rush of heat sweep through your body. The room is a stark contrast to the grunginess of the club and the exterior building, elegant and pristine. You can tell it's almost never been used. Yongguk's lips find yours as soon as the door closes. You moan into the kiss and your hands begin removing each others clothes. He walks you backward until your legs hit the bed frame. Yongguk lowers you down on to the bed and begins trailing kisses across your chest. Your back arches off the bed as his lips ravish your chest, red and purple hickeys blossoming on your skin. His kisses move progressively lower, you squeeze your legs together trying to hide the musk of your growing arousal. Yongguk growls and pries your legs apart, his nails digging into the supple flesh of your thigh.  
“You smell absolutely delicious…” his tongue flickers over your dripping heat making you cry out in pleasure. Your hands grip the sheets as his tongue assaults your sensitive folds. You’re at the mercy of his tongue and his slow torturous ministrations have you crying out and writhing under him. Several orgasms later, you’re completely spent, but Yongguk isn’t finished yet. He looks up at you and you can’t help but gasp as you stare into his now bright yellow eyes. He climbs back up so that you are eye level.  
“Are you afraid? Sleeping with a werewolf?” you touch his cheek and rub it with your thumb.  
“If I was I wouldn’t be here” he lowers himself onto you and aligns his throbbing member with your dripping entrance. He enters you and you tense from his size, relaxing as you get used to him. He starts moving starting at a slow pace before developing a steady rhythm. The sound of skin hitting skin echos through the room.  
“Oh-- fuck I’m so close” you gasp “don’t stop…” a familiar heat spreads throughout your body from your toes. Yongguk’s rhythm begins to stutter as he also comes close to his climax.  
“Cum for me baby…” and almost as if by his command, the white hot flame of your climax engulfs you. A few stuttering thrusts later, Yongguk releases inside of you and then falls beside you. You both lay in silence for a few minutes, his hand appreciatively tracing the swell of your hips and thighs.  
“So, how many others have you seduced like this?” his hand stops for a moment, and a low chuckle rumbles in his chest.  
“Do I seem like that kind of guy?” he laughs.  
“I’m not sure, you seem like the type most women throw themselves at...” this time his hand does stop.  
“I don’t sleep with just anyone, I’m quite...picky” he explains “My friends out there aren’t as picky as I am. Because I’m not looking for just anyone, I’m looking for a partner, My alpha to stand by me.”  
“So are you asking me to be ‘Your Alpha’?” you ask, incredulous.  
“If you would have me…” he trails off, waiting for your answer.  
“....yes”


End file.
